


A Night in the Moon Light

by Shinan7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinan7/pseuds/Shinan7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a birthday present for TechNomaNcer28(On fanfic.net)! Sirius takes Remus out for a stroll. WolfStar pairing! This is a slash or boy/boy love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me in any way shape or form.

Note: Happy Birthday TechNomaNcer28! Here's a little gift from me! I hope you enjoy it!

Rated:T

A Night in the Moon Light:

"Remus." Sirius' ruggish voice broke through Remus' concentration like nothing else ever could. He quickly glanced over to look at Sirius. Their eyes met, and Remus felt like he had been struck by lighting, his body was tingly and slightly turned on.

Yup, Remus loved his eyes. Just one look could make Remus want to kiss Sirius while simultaneously ripping off his clothes. Not that they could with other people around, but that's what he felt like doing. To bad they hardly ever got the chance to.

Sirius gave Remus that smirk that he could never resist, no matter how much he tried to, and leaned in closer to Remus.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Sirius murmured, making sure that James and Peter couldn't hear him.

"What do you want to show me?" Remus asked quietly as they both got up with Sirius leading him out of the common room and into the deserted corridor. "And where are you taking me? It's already passed curfew."

"It's a surprise, and this is me you're talking about. When have I ever cared about going out past curfew?" Sirius grinned and took hold of Remus' hand.

Remus couldn't help but blush as their fingers tightened a little. His heart started racing, slowly getting faster and faster with each passing second. Remus loved when Sirius held his hand, it was always a pleasure. One that he wished he didn't have to hide from everyone.

Sirius took him down the last staircase, down the hall and just as Remus though he was taking him to the kitchen, swerved and they stepped out into the night. "Almost there."

Remus tightened his hold on Sirius' hand, eyes darting around them as they walked deeper into the night. The stars were bright and the moon would be full in a few more days, he wished it could wait just a bit longer. This month had been one of the best so far and the full moon would ruin it. Sure, he would have his friends with him but... there would be pain, and weakness, and loathing. He hated feeling like that.

"Here we are." Sirius said, startling Remus out of his thoughts.

They stood near the lake, a boat with two lanterns on either end waited there.

Remus raised his eyebrow and turned back to look at Sirius who had an eager look on his face, along with that damn smirk. Remus blinked in confusion, was the boat there for them or was that just a coincidence?

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Sirius tugged his hand, then gently pushed Remus ahead of him. When they reached the boat, Remus stopped and turned his head to look at Sirius. The black-haired teen gestured towards the boat again with a grin. When Remus still didn't budge, Sirius guided him onto the boat, then sat him down. Once Remus was secure, Sirius sat on the seat across from him.

It seemed like there was a silent signal or spell, because as soon as they were both on their seats, the boat started moving away from the shore and out into the peaceful lake without any help from either teen.

Remus couldn't help but look over the side of the boat and gazed down into the glimmering water below them. Nothing could be seen. It was too dark, and the depth reflected that darkness. He reached out with his hand and let his fingertips touch the surface of the cold water. He had wanted to do this when he had just gotten to Hogwarts, back in his first year, but had been too scared that he might get in trouble and accidentally fall in. Now he mentally chuckled at that younger him. So frightened of everything, or doing anything to upset anyone more than he had to.

Not anymore, or at least, not as much. Not since Sirius, James and Peter taught him that it was okay to be daring and adventurous and maybe even a little bit stupid. But not much of that last. Thankfully, the guys would listen if he was persistent enough about something being too dangerous to try.

"What do you think?" Sirius' voice brought Remus back from his little wool gathering and he blushed a little. His hand left the water and he turned back to the love of his life with a smile.

"Its beautiful, thank you for bringing me here." Remus' smile didn't leave his face until Sirius leaned over and kissed him. Slowly, the kiss got deeper and deeper. Sirius' tongue was everywhere in Remus' mouth. Suddenly, Sirius picked Remus up, their lips still locked together, and sat him straddle legged on his cool night was rapidly turning into a blazing firey night that Remus had no intention of stopping, they rarely got any alone time in the dorm and he needed Sirius, ached for him. He knew Sirius felt the exact same and he groaned into his mouth.

Later:

This time is was Remus who was leading Sirius. They were both flushed and grinning. Nothing could take those smirks off of their faces.

Remus tugged Sirius' hand and they slipped behind a secret door. They stayed quiet for a second and heard footsteps going slowly past them. They waited a bit once they were gone, then headed out.

They reached the portrait a few moments later. "Dragonfire." It swing open, they didn't even pause to answer the questions being asked of them.

The common room was deserted, everyone had already headed up to their dorm rooms.

Remus turned towards Sirius and gave him one last kiss before heading into their dorms. They held hands until the last possible second before reluctantly letting go as they stepped inside.

"Finally! We've been looking everywhere for you! Where'd you go?" Peter's shrill voice hit them. He was sitting up on his bed, worried look slowly leaving his face.

"Yeah, and we didn't have the map either." James chimed in from his own bed, eyes inspecting them suspiciously.

Sirius smirked. "Don't worry, all we did was take a little night stroll."

James' eyes narrowed suspiciously. Then he spotted something on Remus' neck. "Is that what I think it is?"

Remus' face turned red and he reached up to cover the area that James eyes were glued to.

"You guys went out with some girls?! No fair! Why didn't you take us?" Peter cried in disappointment.

James didn't say another word. He just looked from Remus to Sirius who's smirk hadn't left his face and back to Remus who tried not to meet his gaze. Remus walked away from Sirius and jumped into his bed, James was dangerously close to finding out the truth and he didn't want to give him any more clues.

"I'm going to sleep, goodnight everyone." With that, Remus pulled the curtains shut and felt relief when nobody could see him anymore.

There was more talking between the other three boys, then the lights turned off. After another while, he heard the sounds of sleeping teens. Suddenly, a rustling sound came from the direction of Sirius' bed. The curtains parted, and Sirius slipped in his bed as quietly as he could, making sure the curtain closed behind him.

Remus smiled and leaned in to quickly kiss Sirius before the both got comftrable. Remus had his head on Sirius chest, and Sirius had and arm behind his own head and the either held Remus close.

They both drifted off, neither knowing that a pair of eyes had see them, a wide smile plastered on his face.

A/N: I'm sorry its late! I wanted to post it yesterday for your birthday but didn't get the chance, I'm sorry!

I wrote this on my phone I'm sorry if I missed correcting something!


	2. James POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a request, I wrote a sequel

Now, James could admit to himself that he'd been more than a bit preoccupied with thoughts of his Lily Flower, but that certainly didn't mean that he had been completely clueless about the stuff happening between two of his best mates.

And no, it wasn't his imagination either. No, no, no, no. Definitely not his imagination.

There was just something going on…

Something with Sirius and Remus…

It hadn't been obvious at first, but during one of James periods of not being able to pine after his Lily Flower, he noticed...

Like he'd said, it hadn't been obvious, but seeing the subtle... signs- no touches.

Yeah, touches… that they gave each other. The long looks, almost like they were speaking through their eyes… The subtle contact…

The way Remus blushed every time that Sirius gave him that mischievous look of his…

Yes, they had something… and James was beginning to think that he'd figured it out…

James watched as Sirius discreetly took Remus' hand and pulled him out of the common room.

"Peter…"

"What is it, James?" The plump teenager glanced up at him.

James motioned with his head over to where their two friends had disappeared too. "Did they tell you where they were heading off too?"

For a second, Peter's face showed confusion, then a light bulb seemed to flash on. "Ah, I think they might have said something about food…?"

James hummed, his fingers tapping on the table in a random rhythm. "Let's go check the map."

Peter nodded, eagerly jumping to his feet.

James chuckled and followed his friend up the stairs and to their dorm room. "Who had it last?"

"Ummm..." Peter trailed off, fingers tapping on his chin as he pondered that question. "I think... it was Sirius..?"

James hummed and went over to Sirius' side of the room. He opened the trunk at the foot of Sirius' bed and rummaged through it for a bit.

No map was found.

A frown appeared on James' face as he closed the trunk and went over to the night desk. After looking through that, he sat on the bed with a huff. "Bloody damn, he must have taken it with him."

"So what do you wanna do?" Peter asked as he opened Remus' trunk just to see if by chance the map would be there. It wasn't.

"Not sure. We could go out on a search but..."

Peter made a face. "Yeah, Sirius is involved. Even we won't be able to find him that easily... but maybe we're overreacting and he did go to the Kitchens...?"

James slowly nodded. "I doubt he's there, but we might as well go. I feel like getting a snack either way."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Their return to the Common Room was a bit hectic. Even though it was past curfew and had no map, any and all obstacles were easily overcome and bypassed on their way down. It was the way back that caught them in a semi bind. Peter had made a few accidental noises that lead to a long wait in one of the secret passageways, as the caretaker tried sniffing out the two miscreants for longer than either of them cared for.

"Next time, try not to sneeze, Wormtail. That's counterproductive." James mumbled through a mouthful of pastry.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting it..." Peter said mournfully, keeping his head down.

James couldn't help himself, he chuckled and ruffled Peter's hair. "Eh, don't worry about it! Let's go see if our fellow Marauders have returned from-" Here James paused, then shrugged. "Wherever the bloody hell they ran off to."

Peter nodded, once again happy as the duo made their way up the staircase, When they got into their dorm room, it was empty.

"I wonder what they're up to." Peter said as he went to his bed and dumped the box of snacks onto it. He sounded a bit worried, and from the way his shoulders dropped, James could tell that he was.

Just before James was about to assure his friend that everything was fine, the door opened. There stood their wayward friends, and for a split second, James thought he saw them holding hands.

"Finally! We've looked everywhere for you! Where'd you go?" Peter exaggerated slightly, and James has to hold back a snicker at his petulant tone.

James decided to chime in as he studied them. Remus seemed extremely happy at the moment, and Sirius... He seemed smug. Really smug, if the smirk on his face was anything to go by. "Yeah, and we didn't have the map either."

"Don't worry, all we did was take a little night stroll." Sirius' smirk grew even more, if that was even possible.

James' eyes flickered over to Remus, and he studied him. Suddenly, he spotted something on Remus' neck. It looked like... "Is that what I think it is?" And James watched as Remus' hand slapped over the spot. The rest of his face turned red within seconds and James had to struggle to keep the mad grin off of his face.

"You guys went out with some girls?! No fair! Why didn't you take us?" Peter's cry of disappointment almost had James snorting in amusement.

"I'm going to sleep, goodnight everyone." Remus practically fled to his bed and closed the curtains shut after that. James was incredibly amused. He was going to watch them closely now that he knew what was going on. He was going to catch them in the act!

Er, that sounded so wrong... Maybe not in the act...

"Share some of those, would you?" Sirius said, reaching over to the snacks that Peter had plopped onto his bed.

"Hey..." Peter's cry of dismay was ignored.

Later, when everyone had been in bed for a good while, James startled awake when he heard someone moving around the room. Sneakily, James peered out of a hole in his curtain and watched as Sirius tiptoed over to Remus' bed a disappeared behind the curtain.

Gotcha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was now or never. James just needed one second… the right moment…

Annnnndddd...

Go!

Remus yelped and Sirius grunted as James threw open the curtain surrounding Remus' bed early the next morning. He hadn't wanted to oversleep and miss his chance.

Just seeing the look on their faces, it was fantastic .

James jumped on the bed between them and threw his hands around their shoulders. "I knew it! I'm bloody brilliant! Now, I hope you guys have time because I need to make a few things clear…"

Remus gulped audibly while Sirius just raised an eyebrow.

"No sex when I'm in the room!" James stated with a grin.

Sirius burst out in laughter while Remus blushed a bright red.

"And, if you're having or gonna have it, make sure to leave a tie on the doorknob…. You're my best mates and all, but I'd rather not get an eyeful of either of your asses. Also, if you ever need me to… I don't know, beat someone up, just tell when! And possibly who."

Again, Sirius laughed. "Do you honestly think I'd need help beating anybody up?"

James grinned sheepishly. "Right. But, it's the thought that counts."

Just then, Peter woke up. He never slept with the curtains closed, so when he sat up, he immediately spotted Sirius, James and Remus in bed together.

"Uh…" Peter's eyes widened considerably. "Wha..?"

Fin.


End file.
